Mi jefe es un bastardo
by KanadeTakanashi
Summary: Allen Walker trabajaba sin ningún tipo de inconveniente en un restaurante italiano de primerísima calidad en Londres, todo con tal de pagarse los estudios y las facturas que su tutor le dejaba para mala suerte suya. Pero nunca esperó que un día, de pronto, viniera su amiga Lenalee a decirle que sería el secretario del jefe de la empresa tecnológica la Orden Negra: Yû Kanda.


___He aquí mi primera historia subida a esta página web. ¿Qué mejor forma de estrenar cuenta que subir un Yullen? Espero que sea del agrado de todos._

******COPYRIGHT: **La historia original, D Gray-Man, pertenece a Hoshino Katsura; yo únicamente empleo a los personajes para crear una historia para el entretenimiento de su _f____ans _(y, en este caso, no generalizo mucho, ya que las amantes del ___Yullen _son, normalmente y no he visto casos que digan lo contrario, mujeres).

******ADVERTENCIAS: **Esta historia tiene un alto contenido de idioteces. Los sobrenombres como "___Bakanda_" y "___Moyashi_" no serán empleados en gran medida salvo lo estrictamente necesario. Los sufijos japoneses serán eliminados al completo junto con la forma que tiene Lavi de llamar a Krory ("___Kuro-chan_"). NO contiene _spoilers _del _manga_. Esta historia, por lo que tengo planeado, será únicamente de humor a no ser que le añada un toque drástico a la cosa. _Lemon_ entre Allen y Kanda —¿es esto una advertencia?—. Y, por último, aquí no hay nada llamado Vaticano ni nada por el estilo, mucho menos está basado en el siglo XIX sino, más bien, en el de ahora. Por cierto, posible OOC de los personajes, _muy leve_ —y esperemos que esto no ocurra—.

* * *

**.**

***-.::Capítulo I::.-***

**El nuevo puesto de trabajo**

**.**

Caminando por las atestadas y frías calles de Londres, el joven albino se dirigía lentamente hacia su puesto de trabajo, el que le permitía costearse los estudios y, lo más preocupante, pagar las deudas que Mariam Cross había puesto bajo su nombre. Lo que era aún peor no eran esas interminables tarifas que debía a cientos y cientos de bares y _cabarets_ salidos de tono en los que Cross tan bien se divertía y malgastaba el dinero, sino que era su tutor y, por tanto, vivían bajo el mismo techo.

Este hecho no sería relativamente temerario de no ser por las incontables mujeres que habían traspasado ya la puerta de entrada desde que tenía uso de razón. ¡Cuántas noches estuvo sin dormir por culpa de los gemidos placenteros de aquellas mujer! ¡Joder! ¡¿No podían ser menos ruidosas?!

Lo que no cabía en su cabeza con ya 18 años era cómo las mujeres caían rendidas a los pies de Cross sin que éste moviera un dedo. Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en su ceja derecha cuando por su mente pasó, fugaz, la imagen de una de esas jóvenes sonrojada y apretujada al brazo de su tutor antes de la rutinaria sesión de sexo.

La sola palabra lo hacía estremecer.

Decidió ignorar la agitada vida que tenía en esos instantes y enfocarse en su trabajo, que consistía principalmente en servir mesas. Sí, era un maldito mesero en un restaurante italiano de primerísima categoría. Al menos no podía quejarse de su trabajo, bastante bien que se le pagaba.

Entró al restaurante con aire pesado y un caminar lento y tedioso. El jefe, un hombre de avanzada edad, lo saludó cortésmente con una radiante sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Su pelo cano ceniciento caía como una cascada de agua por su espalda hasta llegar a la mitad de ésta, siendo recogida gentilmente en una coleta baja.

—Buenos días, Allen —lo saludó alzando una mano al aire.

—Buenos días, jefe Yeegar —respondió Allen quitándose la mochila de la espalda y yendo hacia el cuarto de empleados—. ¿Cómo cree que estará hoy el ambiente por aquí?

El jefe se mantuvo pensativo durante un rato, dejando la tarea de bajar las sillas de las mesas y limpiarlas con un trapo recién comprado. Se acarició levemente el bigote y luego pasó sus dedos por su barbilla y terminó por mirar a Allen con un peculiar brillo en los ojos.

—Presiento que hoy ocurrirá algo bueno, y no precisamente con el restaurante —contestó Yeegar sin más dilaciones, dejando varios cavos sueltos.

Allen decidió no darle mayor importancia al asunto. Sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza antes de entrar al cuarto de empleados, donde divisó su taquilla al instante —todo gracias al mero hecho de que no se preocupaba en gran medida por decorarlo como lo hacían los demás—. Sacó de su mochila las llaves y agarró la del casillero para, después, guardar sus cosas en el interior —chaqueta incluida— y cerrarla con llave, las cuales quedaron resguardadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, que, afortunadamente, tenían cremallera. Un punto a favor de esa prenda.

Cogió el mandil que llevaba su nombre —colgado prolijamente en unas perchas pegadas a la pared— y se la colocó correctamente antes de agarrar la libreta y el bolígrafo que se encontraba en una de las mesas que por allí había y salir al exterior. Yeegar ya se había encargado de bajar todas las sillas de las mesas y de la limpieza de éstas. Ahora sólo faltaba la llegada de los cocineros —los cuales no se hicieron esperar— y empezar a atender a los clientes en cuanto llegaran.

El Ristorante Italiano Al Dente —que así se llamaba—**(1)**, tenía una muy buena reputación con respecto al servicio, la atención al cliente, la eficiencia a la hora de servir los platos y la comida de buena calidad. Se pagaba muy bien tanto a cocineros como a camareros y los limpiadores, sin ningún tipo de discriminación en ese aspecto. Pero, si bien el dinero mensual eran muy bueno, Allen no tenía suficiente para pagarse la universidad y las deudas de su tutor.

Maldita la hora en la que, por razones personales, tuvo que quedarse en Londres para tener un centro de educación fijo sin tener que moverse tanto como lo hacía con su padre. En su mente, un enorme lagrimón salió de su ojo derecho y calló con gran estruendo en el suelo. Cómo echaba de menos a su padre, incluso a su tío, el cual era bastante atolondrado.

Negó con la cabeza cuando hubo escuchado el tintineo de la campana de la entrada, anunciando la entrada de alguien. Viró la cabeza hacia el lugar, topándose con los que serían los primeros clientes del día. Grande fue su sorpresa al verse reflejado en un par de ojos muy conocidos para él, los cuales estaban puestos en él, mirándolo con curiosidad y un destello de alegría añadido.

—¡Caramba, no esperaba encontrarte por estos sitios! —exclamó Allen acercándose a la persona con una radiante sonrisa—. Menos a tan tempranas horas del día. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—¡Qué alegría me da verte! —contestó la chica lanzándose a los brazos del albino, estrujándolo. Se separó de él, aún emocionada—. Aunque ya sabía de sobra que sería aquí donde podría encontrarte; al fin y al cabo en una ocasión me comentaste aquí trabajabas.

Ambos chicos fueron hacia una de las mesas que daba a la ventana y cuyas vistas era la del inmaculado puente de Londres en la lejanía; todo un espectáculo. La muchacha tomó asiento con elegancia, acomodándose la falda con gesto refinado, sin parar de sonreír. Allen sacó la libreta y tomó su pedido: un café leche y leche largo con un sándwich mixto acompañado de unas patatas fritas. Inmediatamente, fue hacia la cocina, tachando sobre la marcha lo del café, y allí, donde ya todos los cocineros estaban dispuestos a trabajar, dejó la primera orden del día enganchada en la barra de pedidos**(2)**, anunciando en voz alta lo que allí había escrito, recibiendo a cambio un "_¡Marchando!_".

Llegó a la barra y se dispuso a preparar el café de su amiga a toda máquina y se lo llevó tomándolo del pequeño plato que generalmente usaban para ese tipo de bebidas. Su amiga le agradeció y empezó a revolver el líquido para mezclar la leche condensada del fondo de la taza y así darle el primer sorbito, depositando, después, el instrumento en su mismo lugar para poder hablar por fin con Allen.

—Desde ayer por la tarde he querido hablar contigo, Allen —habló la joven con una cálida sonrisa—. Estoy tan emocionada que aún me cuesta asimilarlo.

Allen decidió sentarse frente a la chica para poder hablar más cómodamente.

—¿De qué se trata, Lenalee? —preguntó Allen, sumamente intrigado.

Lenalee Lee se mordió labio inferior y empezó a juguetear con un mechón de su recién cortado cabello —que, según ella, estaba ya muy estropeado y necesitaba un par de tijeretazos—. Allen sintió cómo Lenalee movía las piernas nerviosamente debajo de la mesa, algo muy poco común en ella. Debía de estar muy nerviosa o —como bien dijo ella— emocionada como para que se comportara así. Ella era una chica muy recta en muchos aspectos y jamás se mostraba como una colegiala, menos a la edad de diecinueve años.

Por fin decidió lanzar la bomba.

Lenalee tomó las frías manos del inglés, apoyadas encima de la mesa, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa tan ancha que le costaba adivinar el por qué de aquel gesto.

—Allen —dejó de tomarle de la mano izquierda para mostrarle lo que ella poseía en su dedo anular derecho—, voy a casarme —soltó de sopetón, casi arroyando las palabras.

Allen contó hasta tres para asimilar correctamente la información.

1...

2...

—¡¿Qué te vas a casar?! —chilló, pero en un volumen de voz relativamente bajito, lo que hizo que el tono sonara más agudo de lo que ya era.

3...

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —sonrió con alegría, ahora recuperado del impacto—. ¡Me alegro muchísimo por ti, Lenalee! ¡Estoy muy contento! —Su cara se llenó de terror—. ¡Espera! ¿Y tu hermano? ¿Ya lo sabe?

Recordar lo posesivo que podía ser Komui Lee con su querida, pura e inocente hermanita hizo que a Allen le diera un escalofrío, sobre todo al recordar cómo lo recibió la primera vez que fue con Lenalee a casa de los Lee: Komui tenía un casco de obrero y una bata blanca, pero lo peor era la cierra mecánica que tenía entre sus manos. No logró dormir como durante una semana.

La expresión en la cara de Lenalee se tornó preocupada.

—Aún no se lo he dicho —contestó. Se rascó la mejilla, soltando una risa nerviosa—. Estoy esperando a ver que tenga poco trabajo para poder hablar tranquilamente sobre el asunto. Tal vez este fin de semana.

Allen asintió con la cabeza, mirando a un punto de la mesa, pensativo. Según tenía entendido, Komui trabajaba en una empresa de ingeniería electrónica y él era el jefe principal de la Sección Científica, donde se elaboraban los "cacharros" —término empleado por el mismo Komui— y él, muy a su pesar, debía de estar rellenando documentos, aprobando y cancelando proyectos, etc.

En ese momento, Allen se apiadó de Komui por partida doble: por un lado, el trabajo latoso que tenía, y, por otro, la noticia que le daría Lenalee, que de seguro terminaría con un infarto y un Komui en el hospital con cuarenta grados de fiebre.

Pobre Komui, pensó.

—Bueno, y, ¿quién es tu prometido? —quiso saber Allen, atento a si venían más clientes, aunque el día o el destino parecía que estaba de su lado, porque Lenalee era la única que había llegado por el momento.

Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo llevó el pedido de la china y lo depositó en la mesa. Lenalee le agradeció y comió una papa frita, degustándola como si fuera un delicioso manjar antes de contestar a la pregunta de Allen, sonriendo con picardía.

—¿Quién crees? —respondió simplemente.

A Allen se le encendió la bombilla.

—¿Lavi? —incrédulo. Lenalee asintió con la cabeza—. Debí suponerlo desde que me diste la noticia.

—Eso me recuerda que tengo otra buena noticia que contarte —contestó llevándose otra papa frita a la boca.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir que estás embarazada? ¡Sé piadosa con Komui! —se burló Allen, sabiendo que seguramente no era eso aunque manteniéndolo como una posibilidad.

Afortunadamente, cuando Lenalee se atragantó con la comida, pudo descartarla al instante y tomarlo simplemente como una bromita.

—Por Dios, ¡no! —exclamó tras recuperarse del ataque de tos, riéndose ligeramente aunque intentando aparentar enfado, cosa que no se le dio muy bien—. Esta buena noticia no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—¿Ah, no?

Lenalee tomó otro sorbo de café y se relamió los labios.

—Tú sabes que Lavi también trabaja en al misma compañía que mi hermano, ¿verdad?

Allen asintió con la cabeza, atento.

—Pues bien —prosiguió Lenalee—, resulta que ocupa uno de los cargos más altos de la empresa y tiene cierto trato (por no decir otra cosa más extremista y que, sin embargo, es del todo correcta) con el jefe y dueño de la compañía.

Allen siguió asintiendo de forma automática.

—¿Y? —se dignó a decir al cabo de un rato.

Lenalee sonrió de medio lado, casi como una asesina en serie, lo que hizo que a Allen se le pusiera el vello de la nuca de punta.

—¿A qué no sabes lo que ha conseguido para ti?

El albino analizó las palabras de la chica, sin llegar a nada en concreto. Lenalee se percató de eso y se preguntó cómo podía ser su amigo tan torpe en algunos aspectos. Suspiró cansada y tomó aire antes de decir:

—Allen, prepara tus cosas y mentalízate, porque eres el nuevo secretario del jefe de la codiciada empresa tecnológica más famosa y rica del mundo: la Orden Negra.

**—**

* * *

—**  
**

**(1)**: Un nombre muy original, ¿verdad? —noten el sarcasmo—. Disculpen semejante y estúpido nombre para un restaurante italiano, pero estaba corta de ideas y, además, ya estaba ansiando poder subir el maldito capítulo.

**(2)**: Se trata de una barra de hierro que pasa a unos palmos por encima de las cabezas de los cocineros y que se encuentra, generalmente, en la mesa central donde se dejan los platos recién hechos o bien se usa de soporte para picar los alimentos. No tengo ni idea de cómo se llama, así que por eso lo escribí así —busqué en Internet, pero no me sale nada; si alguien me lo dice le estaré eternamente agradecida—.

...

**EMILY:** _Y bien, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Pensé que el general Yeegar era perfecto para el papel de jefe de restaurante _(XD)_. ¡Las aventuras de Allen Walker darán comienzo oficialmente en el próximo capítulo, amigos! ¿Qué le deparará a nuestro albino favorito en su nuevo trabajo? Eso lo descubriréis... cuando se me quite la pereza y suba el segundo capítulo. ¡Muahahahahaha!_

**CLAUDIA: **_Genial, ya ha enloquecido del todo _(¬.¬)_. ¡No os preocupéis, lectores: me encargaré personalmente de que esta tarada se ponga las pilas y escriba!_

**EMILY: **_¡Claro! Pero recuerda que me vas a tener que ayudar con las correcciones ortográficas, amiga mía._

**CLAUDIA: **_Olvídalo _(¬_¬)_._

**EMILY:**_ ¿Ñe? ¿Por qué? _(*Haciendo pucheritos*)_ Eres mala. _(*Dirigiéndose a los lectores*)_ Bueno, olviden todo este drama. _(*Carraspeo*) (*Sonrisa a lo Allen Walker*)_ Me encantaría que me dejarais _reviews_. ¡Me haríais muy felices!_

**CLAUDIA:**_ Y comprendan que, si esta tonta se tarda con alguna actualización, es porque la universidad nos está absorbiendo la vida. Literalmente._

**EMILY: **_¡VIVA NORUEGA!_

**CLAUDIA:**_ Con referencia a los estudios, no; aquí te exigen mucho _(¬_¬U)_._


End file.
